To Do List
Here is a list of things that needs to be done to help improve this wiki. If you see any other things not mentioned here, please feel free to add to this list. Project: Characters! * Add info about drama cd's and the musical to all character pages. Ace *His role in the games needs to be expanded on *Some of his relationships with the other characters need to be added Alice Liddell *Rewrite introduction *Expand appearance section *Expand on background *Expand on plot section *Write trivia *Add quotes! Blood Dupre * Add appearance * Missing plots for a few games * Add quotes * Add movie role description Boris Airay * Needs background * Parts of plot are missing * Add quotes Elliot March * Needs more plots added * Add info about the movie * Add quotes Gray Ringmarc * Expand role in JnKnA * Add quotes Julius Monrey * Add plot for all games * Add quotes Joker * Add appearance * Add background * Add plot for all games * Add quotes King * Missing almost everything Lorina Liddell * Lorina's page is basically empty Mary Gowland * Add background * Add plot for all games * Add quotes Nightmare Gottschalk * Add more quotes Peter White * Add OnKnA and DnKnA Mirror plots * Add more quotes Pierce Villiers * Add plot for all games * Add more quotes Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum * Add background * Add plot for JnKnA, OnKnA, and DnKnA Mirror * Add more manga * Add quotes Vivaldi * Add plots for all games * Add quotes * Add official art Jericho Bermuda * Add appearance * Add background * Add plots for all games * Add personality * Add trivia * Add quotes * Add official art Sidney Black * Add plot for all games Crysta Snowpigeon * Add plot for all games * Add quotes Humpty * Add plot for Twin World Dumpty * Add plot for Twin World Lewis Carroll * Everything Quin Silver * Everything Hannibal Gold * Everything General * Make the gallery page headings match ** Ad sprites to galleries Relationships Every relationship needs to be expanded Anime/Movie *The Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie page needs some general information added to the beginning and plot section. Also pictures need to be added to the gallery section, but don't include screenshots of the movie itself please. Games Generally more information needs to be added to these pages and the plot sections improved on. *Heart no Kuni no Alice *Clover no Kuni no Alice *Joker no Kuni no Alice *Anniversary no Kuni no Alice *Toybox no Kuni no Alice *Diamond no Kuni no Alice *Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~ *Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ *Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice *Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice *Spade no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful White World~ *Spade no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Black World~ Manga * A lot of manga need plots added and are missing information. There are too many to sanely list. * Add info about non-English/Japanese releases of manga Light Novels * Almost every novel is in need of information Music * Translations and romanizations are needed for the songs * For Wonderful Wonder World, romanizations and translations are needed * Lyrics to songs need to be added Drama CD's * Add information to the drama CD pages. Category:Wonderful Wonder World